Rival
by dark-coyote
Summary: Hojo is engaged by his parents, and Kagome takes him to Fuedal Japan? What happens when Inuyasha meets this 'Hobo' guy for the first time? Sparks fly. IYK (K is Kagome, Kikyo is B) WARNING: Hojo bashing..kikyo bashing.::Important Author's Note Up!::
1. Suprise news

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.I wish I did.  
  
This is my first fanfiction, please go easy on me ^-^ I'll need all the encouragement I can get **puppy eyes** but feel free to review anything (good/bad, advice, comments, death threats, etc.).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"What?! But- " Hojo paused as he listened into the phone. "Yeah, do I know her.no? Then how.think it over? Right, bye." Hojo slammed down the receiver harder than her meant to. He tried to be polite to be his parents, but inside, he was practically boiling.  
  
He loved Kagome. He thought that he had made that pretty clear. But his parents had just called and told him that he was engaged to a woman he didn't even know. Hojo trudged upstairs and got ready to pack for his trip for him to get.eh.acquainted with his fiancée, Samiche. How was he going to tell Kagome?  
  
*View of the Well*  
  
Thump. An enormous yellow book bag dropped on the floor, followed by a girl with raven hair wearing a very short skirt.  
  
The girl walked into Kaede's hut, where Sango and Miroku were.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed, inching up towards her, a perverted smile on his perverted face. Sango shot him a death glare, and Shippou.well.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! You're finally back!" The little kitsune youkai jumped into Kagome's arms and settled him on her lap.  
  
Miroku got up and ushered Kagome to where he and Sango were sitting. His left hand slung over her shoulder, then lower.and lower.then finally at his destination.  
  
*THWACK*  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
"Gomen! Sango, Kagome!" gasped Miroku, rubbing the back of his head, which had a large, swelling bump on it. Sango stood over him, her giant boomerang raised over her head, furious and ready to strike again.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome, recovering from the shock of Miroku's groping.  
  
"Should be out in the woods somewhere," replied Sango, "I'm amazed he's not here yet."  
  
"Who's not here?"  
  
"So you are here, Inuyasha," said Miroku, moving to hide behind Sango. An extremely grumpy hanyon glared at him. Miroku looked back innocently.  
  
"Sango," said Kagome, "I can't stay here for long, I have another test to take in school tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled. "Another one of your stupid tests? Or is it a date?" asked Inuyasha, jealousy written all over his face.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, extremely annoyed.  
  
"What is it to you anyways? Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't, bitch! I just don't want you to waste your time in your world when you should be my shard-detector!"  
  
"Well excuse me, your majesty, who died and made you boss?" retorted Kagome.  
  
"You died, " muttered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly. Then towered over him with a volcano exploding in the background.  
  
"What. Did. You. SAY?!"  
  
Sango and Miroku watched from forty feet away. Shippou had run off somewhere when he detected that Kagome was getting mad. They saw Kagome lose her temper and Inuyasha say something back to her.  
  
"Eh.what did he say?" asked Sango.  
  
"Something along the lines of.let's say.fuck off wench?"  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"I'm going home." Dodging Inuyasha by feinting left, then right, she jumped into the Well, "and don't even try to follow me!"  
  
"Aren't you going to go after your woman?" asked Miroku, looking into the Well.  
  
"Shut up, houshi!" seethed Inuyasha. "Miserable wretch," he mumbled before disappearing into the forest.  
  
Shippou came back. He blinked once, then again.  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
Silence.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
That's it for the first chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed. 


	2. Thunder and the NotsoMerry Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.life can be sad sometimes.  
  
My thanks to the people who reviewed my first chappie. **Gracias smile** this is my second chapter, I tried to make it a bit longer than the first one, hope you enjoy!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Miroku and Sango started dinner. Inuyasha came back to see Sango cooking a fish over the fire pit. (A/N: Is it just me, or does that fish look a bit burned?)  
  
"Where had you been?" Sango asked, taking a bowl of instant Ramna and handing it to Inuyasha, "We could have done with some help you know?"  
  
"None of your business!" snapped Inuyasha before taking his supper and scarfing it down in three seconds flat.  
  
The nearly full moon outside disappeared behind storm clouds and it began to drizzle. Soon, it began to pour, thunder rolled and-  
  
"Eek!"  
  
Shippou dived at Inuyasha and clung onto him like a safety blanket. The annoyed hanyon plucked the little kitsune off him by his bushy tail and stared him in the eyes, smirking.  
  
"Don't tell me you are afraid of thunder?" Inuyasha chuckled evilly, looking extremely smug. "No self-respecting Youkai would admit that, though."  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Shippou cowered near Inuyasha, who seemed to have dropped him on his head a few seconds before, and whimpered. Inuyasha's grin got even larger.  
  
"What's so funny?" yelled Shippou, pale, "if Kagome-Chan was in my place, you would be comforting her won't you!"  
  
Inuyasha's right eye twitched, Shippou's gleeful expression instantly turned into one of terror. Inuyasha picked him up and threw him halfway across the room-into a wall.  
  
"Watch your mouth, half-pint," growled Inuyasha, glaring at Shippou. If looks can kill, Shippou would be dead.  
  
*+**The next morning**+*  
  
"AARRGHHHH!"  
  
A shriek ran through the Higurashi (is that how you spell it?) house. Kagome darted out of her room to the kitchen and grabbed a bit to eat.  
  
"What's the big hurry?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I'm going to be late! I fell asleep at my desk and I don't know why my alarm didn't go off!"  
  
"Actually sis," smiled Sota, coming into the kitchen, "I turned off your alarm clock."  
  
"Why you-" Kagome lunged at Sota. His eyes widened as he sidestepped his furious sister.  
  
"Didn't you just say you were going to be late?" teased Sota.  
  
"Now Sota," scolded Kagome's mother, "you know perfectly well that school is delayed today!"  
  
"Why didn't you two say so earlier?" exclaimed Kagome, "I was frantic!"  
  
Kagome went back upstairs to freshen up before school actually started. She come downstairs an hour later when she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Kagome sighed. Hojo.  
  
Kagome opened the door. Yep, score one for me, she thought humorlessly.  
  
"Hi," said Hojo, " do I have the pleasure of walking you to school?"  
  
Kagome's smile was strained. "Sure. Bye mom!"  
  
They walked to the school in an awkward silence. Hojo is usually the one talking, but today, he was quiet.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kagome uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just that this may be one of the last times I can walk you to school."  
  
"Why?" asked Kagome, slightly alarmed.  
  
How can I tell her? Hojo bit his lip in uncertainty, and then decided that she should know.  
  
"I'm engaged." Hojo blurted out.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Oh? That's all she has to say? By then, they had already reached the school. Kagome said bye to Hojo and proceeded into the building to take her math exam.  
  
That afternoon when Kagome was almost home, Hojo spotted her and thought to catch up with her. Kagome was just fetching her very oversized book bag and going to the shrine when Hojo reached her house. He saw Kagome jump into the well. He gasped softly in surprise. Hojo walked over to the well and peeked in. Kagome was nowhere to be seen! Hojo decided to go down the well to find Kagome and ask her what was going on. He climbed down the well and suddenly, he was engulfed by blue and white light of time!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Hojo dusted himself off and found a vine on the side of the well. He frowned, it wasn't there before. Shrugging off the feeling of uneasiness, Hojo climbed to the mouth of the well and gave an audible gasp of surprise when he saw unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
Where am I?  
  
A gray blur appeared out of nowhere in front him. Hojo stepped back in surprise as the figure came to a halt in front of him.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Two golden eyes met his brown ones and glared suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!"  
  
Hojo took note that his 'opponent' had white-no, silver hair, two ears that looked like they belonged on a mutt instead, and is barefooted. But what he was staring at were his claws.  
  
Hojo gulped before speaking.  
  
"I-l'm known as H-H-Hojo and I-I-I have absolutely n-no idea how or w-what I'm doing here." He stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha let out a threatening growl. Then, to Hojo's great surprise, he smirked.  
  
"So you're Hojo? Looks like I had nothing to worry about after all. I mean, Kagome's got to be extremely blind to fall for a twerp like you."  
  
Hojo opened his mouth to protest but decided to shut up because Inuyasha was looking extremely mad again.  
  
"But," said Inuyasha, "trespassers, die."  
  
He lunged.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I kind of decided to leave this as a cliffhanger. My first one, Yay! I hope to post every two or three days or so, and I hope you liked this. Please review. Thank you to all you lovely people out there. 


	3. Care to Explain?

Disclaimer: Shame.but I do not have the glory of owning Inuyasha.  
  
I am so, So, SOOOO SORRY! I hadn't updated for so long!!!! I think I'll only be able to update on weekends and on randomly school days. **Dodging knives, forks, arrows, etc.**Okay, enough of my babbling for now, let's get on with the story!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Damn Bitch!"  
  
Kagome had turned back when she noticed that Inuyasha had gone back to the well. She followed-and sat him, when she saw what was going on. She rounded on him.  
  
"What. Did. You. Call. Me?!"  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing," replied Inuyasha meekly, saving him from twenty or more back-torturing "sits" from Kagome. (A/N: It's okay, I'll comfort him!^_^;;)  
  
Kagome turned to face Hojo, a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Hojo! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you."  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
**View of the inside of Kaede's hut**  
  
Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Hojo were sitting on the floor, Hojo had a dazed expression on his face. Inuyasha had whacked him upside the head about six times on the way back-and greeted his good friend dirt-about six times.  
  
"Tell me again how you got here?"  
  
"Well," paused Hojo, "I guess I just saw Kagome jump into the well. I was surprised and decided to go ask her what's going on. What IS going on, anyways?"  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Eh," said Kagome," Would you believe it if I told you that you are in Feudal Japan?"  
  
" What?" questioned Hojo, "You mean that thing we are learning about in school? You're KIDDING, right? Oh, and I almost forgot to ask, what is with THAT guy anyways?" Hojo pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs, showing clear dislike to being pointed at like some sort of animal.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha snapped," got a problem with the way I look?"  
  
Then, he noticed everyone staring at him.  
  
"Now WHAT?! You don't expect me to explain to HIM, do you?" He turned away with an extremely cross expression on his face.  
  
"Don't mind him," whispered Kagome, "he's just in a rotten mood because he got sat. He's a Hanyou, a half-demon, as we know it." Hojo stared her as of she had grown two heads. He then promptly lied down and closed his eyes. Kagome shook him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Going to sleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is obviously a dream, who knows, I might wake up in my bed any time now-OW!" Hojo shot up, he rubbed his forearm furiously, trying to ease the pain. Inuyasha stood next to him looking satisfied.  
  
"A dream, eh?" said Inuyasha," you think you are worthy of 'making up' someone like me in a stupid dream of yours. Well, let ME tell YOU something while you sit there and shut up. This. Is. Not. A. Dream." Inuyasha stabbed a finger at Hojo at every word.  
  
" It sure seems real," said Hojo, "or else that wouldn't have hurt, would it? Kagome, can you explain to me how you got here? Because it seems like you are the only one willing to talk here."  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha glowered menacingly.  
  
**After a short (A/N: Yeah right.) explanation**  
  
The sun was setting over the horizon. It cast red and orange light over the Inuyasha forest. The group made long shadows from their place on the side of the well.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow," said Kagome, swinging her backpack over her left shoulder, she glanced at Hojo, "I have to bring him back or people may get suspicious."  
  
"About what?" asked Inuyasha, rather slyly, "you and him?"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
**Wham!**  
  
"What are you getting mad for, wench?" yelled Inuyasha, prying has face from the ground for the eighth time that day.  
  
"Because you are having perverted thoughts, jerk!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Eh.um.SIT!!!"  
  
Grrr.  
  
Back in modern Japan, Kagome's mother was looking out the window towards the shrine. Finally, she saw a shadow, then another, emerging from the well. The door opened a minute later and Kagome and Hojo came inside. Hojo seemed to be looking extremely excited about something. Mrs. Higurashi shot her daughter a strange look.  
  
"Hey, Kag," said Sota from his place at the dinner table, " What happened?"  
  
Kagome groaned and dropped her head into her hands.  
  
"You don't even want to know."  
  
"Ahh." Mrs. Higurashi butted in, "Another fight with that so-called 'two- timing, ignorant, selfish, hot-tempered-but-I-still-love-him boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"MOOOMM!!!"  
  
Kagome sighed. Why couldn't she have a normal mother like everyone else? Her mother always had her head up in the clouds somewhere, but sees everything, too much for her comfort.  
  
During this whole time, Hojo was still babbling on about who-knows-what he is saying. They caught words like "Hide away", "engaged", "May I", "Demon", and "pleasepleasepleasepleasePUH-leeaaase?"  
  
"Sorry?" Kagome said.  
  
"I was saying," said Hojo, regaining his breath, " I can hide away in that 'Feudal' time era and only come back when my engagement is off so I don't have to get married. It's a perfect plan, please?"  
  
Sota looked surprised, "you took him to Inuyasha?"  
  
"I didn't plan to, he followed me." Kagome threw a look in Hojo's direction.  
  
Hojo looked at her meekly, but nevertheless, lovingly.  
  
"Let him, Kagome," said her mother. Kagome looked at her disbelievingly. "I mean, how do you stop him?"  
  
"But Inuyasha.?"  
  
" If you're worried that Inuyasha might try to kill him, wouldn't it be safer for him to go with you instead of going alone? I have your stuff all packed up upstairs so you can get some sleep tonight. Hojo can go home and pack."  
  
Kagome looked at her mom in wonder. She swear, sometimes her mother was so ahead of everything it was scary.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
Kagome dragged herself to the door to open it.  
  
It was six in the morning. Darn the morning people.  
  
She found Hojo at the door, a very excited smile plastered on his face. She groaned. How can he be awake this early in the morning? The again, how could she have forgot? Hojo was one of those darned morning people.  
  
Go figure.  
  
She invited Hojo into the living room and went upstairs to change and haul her bag downstairs. It weighed a ton. Argh. They headed outside to the shrine and emerged a minute later in the 'past'.  
  
Inuyasha, who had obviously been waiting near the well, helped Kagome up. He grabbed onto Hojo, who gave him a thank-you smile. Then let go of him so he would fall to the bottom of the well. Kagome scowled at him.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"He will be staying with us for a while." Replied Kagome.  
  
"What?! That moron?" Inuyasha gasped, incredulous.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome smirked, " and live with it."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
THAT must have been the longest chapter I ever did. *drops onto the floor* I hope you liked it. The story plot was kind of slow, I hope to pick up the pace sometime soon. Please R&R! 


	4. Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.And Neither Do you! HA HA! *Cackles Insanely*  
  
I'm sorry that I took so long! -___- Curse that damned writer's block.and on top of that, I was sick. I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for the time I lost. Please R&R! here goes nothing.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
*Sulk*  
  
**Glare**  
  
WHACK  
  
"Sit." Kagome said simply. She sighed. "Why don't you guys just get along already?" Hojo, as clueless and stupid as he always was, obliged immediately, sticking out his hand towards Inuyasha (A/N: Not knowing the danger of having it bitten off, literally.). Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away, still fuming over the 'sit' he had gotten. Kagome threw up her hands in frustration, ignoring them both and walking ahead by herself.  
  
They reached the village, eventually.  
  
(Un) fortunately, Miroku was up to his no-good again and Sango is currently chasing him around the forest, screaming death threats on top of her lungs and giving him the fiery oh-you-better-run-because-if-I-catch-you-you-are- dead-meat look.  
  
Shippou sat on a log nearby, munching on a sugarcane and staring at the entertainment in front of him with a bemused expression on his face. He turned to see the trio coming out of the forest.  
  
"Ah.only ten minutes and you three are at it already?" He commented, seeing the distressed expression on their faces (A/N: excluding 'Hobo', duh). He turned back to check on Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hmm," Shippou murmured under his breath, " If we put Miroku in the middle between girls and money, which way will he go?"  
  
Inuyasha of course, with his keen hearing, heard Shippou's little comment.  
  
"He'll probably rip himself apart trying to go both directions at once." Said Inuyasha, and gave an annoyed snort when Shippou fell off his log laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha. HA. HA. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shippou ran around, laughing insanely.  
  
"Where does he get all that energy?" asked Kagome, sweat-dropping. She saw her backpack lying on the floor opened. "ARGH! He ate ALL my candy! No wonder he's so hyper!"  
  
Sango, sweating from the chase she gave, came over to the foursome. She had a smug smile on her face and threw a very satisfied look over in Miroku's direction-who was lying face down on the ground. Bumps and bruises of all sized littered his head and he seemed to be unconscious.  
  
"Ouch," said Kagome, wincing.  
  
"Ouch nothing," said Sango-without a bit of sympathy, I might add.  
  
"What did he do this time?" asked Kagome, even though she pretty much suspected already.  
  
"He told me that I was special to him-"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" interrupted Kagome.  
  
"Let me finish, he then went up to a village girl and opened his big mouth," Sango said.  
  
"To ask her to bear his child." Kagome finished for her.  
  
"Well.not really.I suspected so I decided to give him a good bashing before he can even try."  
  
"Sango, you've been spending too much time with Miroku," said Kagome, a fake look of horror pasted on her face, " You can even read his thoughts now!"  
  
Sango gave a look of disgust.  
  
"Me? Think like that lecher? Yeah, sure, the day all youkais are extinct and mortals fly."  
  
"Really?" asked Kagome slyly, "that time may be closer than you think. Are you hinting that in my time, you would start thinking along the same lines of Miroku?"  
  
Sango sputtered with indignity.  
  
"Aw, shut up already, will you," said Inuyasha, standing off to one side and ignoring Hojo, who was constantly trying in vain to make a conversation with him. He was obviously amazed by the stupidity and stamina of this mere human.  
  
They spend the rest of the day at Kaede's, and got ready to set off to look for jewel shards the next day. (A/N: Why they are at the village, don't ask.)  
  
The next day, they said their farewells to the village and set off in search of more Jewel shards. They've got wind of an extremely sly demon stealing from a nearby village-and killing all that's in its way. The people of that village think that this is the work of a corrupted Jewel shard.  
  
Inuyasha was in the lead, as usual, until he saw Hojo siding up along Kagome. He instantly hurried back and shoved Hojo away roughly. This repeated over.  
  
And over.  
  
And over.  
  
And over.  
  
Until Inuyasha eventually got tired of harassing an opponent who doesn't fight back.  
  
"Is this ever going to end?" quipped up Shippou in the middle of a fight (yet again). The group was so involved in the bickering that they didn't notice the pair of eyes that had been spying on them ever since the time they entered the mountain region.  
  
That night, they settled camp in a clearing in the woods. Hojo had to sleep on the cold, hard, ground for the first time in his pathetic life. Inuyasha, from his normal perch on a nearby tree, stared jealously at Shippou, who seemed to be disgustingly snug in Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
Feh. Why do I care! It's not like I want to be sleep anywhere near her, sharing her body heat, and-What?! Where the fuck did that come from.?  
  
A pair of glowing red eyes narrowed slightly behind a bush as it's dried and cracked lips stretched into an evil smile.  
  
Soon, it thought, Soon.  
  
**Next morning**  
  
We see the group walking along the side of a mountain, looking heavy-lidded and miserable.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
It was still dark, Kagome felt two hands shake her shoulders. She soon heard the groaning and complaints of the others awakened by a particular someone. She saw Hojo currently crouching over Miroku, who was desperately trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome groggily.  
  
"I just don't want us to have a late start. We should be ready in two hours or so." Said Hojo, bright-eyed.  
  
"You woke us up to tell us THAT?" Asked Shippou, disbelieving. He rolled over and went back to sleep. So did the rest of them.  
  
Snore.  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
It was mid-morning by the time they neared the village. The grouchy hanyou wrinkled his nose and made a face in disgust at the scent of blood. He stopped.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha had lagged behind, with a thoughtful expression on his face. She hesitated.  
  
"Why the." said Shippou when he noticed that there was only three other people walking with him. He walked over to the other two.  
  
"Hey Shippou, Why d'ya stop?" asked Miroku, his hand sneaking up behind Sango's back, an innocent smile plastered on his perverted face. You could almost see the perverted thoughts in his perverted mind.  
  
**SLAP**  
  
Hojo soon realized that he was walking alone and talking to the thin air. Sango and Miroku had joined the others who were all crowding around Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air once more to confirm his suspicion. He turned to the others with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Blood," he said solemnly, "fresh blood."  
  
Inuyasha hurried ahead when the village came into view. The group gasped at the ghastly sight. Three villagers and the village head was bend over a corpse of a young woman, who's lower body was mangled with fresh blood and gut.  
  
"A beautiful young maiden," said Miroku wistfully, " pitiful, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," said Sango sarcastically, "'and you didn't even get a chance to ask her to bear your child."  
  
Miroku had a hurt look (A/N: Riiiiiiiiggghht) on his face. "Do you really think that lowly of me?"  
  
"Actually," pondered Sango, staring up at the sky, " I think of you much lower than that.  
  
"I sense an evil aroma hovering over your village," said Miroku, approaching the village head, "me and my friends are exterminators and will be happy be cleanse the evil for you and your fellow villagers."  
  
The village head was delighted to hear this. He instantly invited the group to spend the night at his place.  
  
"We just happened to get to stay in the best house huh?" asked Shippou, playing along the lines of Miroku's plan, which everyone was used to now.  
  
"Actually, the best house is three mile down the road," said the monk ('monk' is Miroku, you dumbass out there!), before following the village head to his house.  
  
That night, Inuyasha smelled the tension in the air and frowned upon it. He asked the village head why everyone is so tense.  
  
"The demon," replied the village head, " it usually attacks at night. So far, at least one villager had died each night. We all fear for our lives."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"'Bring it on."  
  
They decided that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango would take turns standing guard during the night. Miroku took the first shift. It went by smoothly.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly tensed, and his hand darted to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Something was approaching the village, at a speed that is not humanly possible. It smelled of rotten, seared flesh and-WHAT? Seawater?  
  
"Is this village anywhere near an ocean?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No," replied the village head, aghast, "the nearest ocean is over sixty miles away!"  
  
The others woke up at the give and take between the two men. Inuyasha's expression said everything they needed to know.  
  
"Which way is it coming from?" asked a nervous Hojo.  
  
"East," said Inuyasha, " Kagome, do you sense a Jewel shard?" Kagome tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"Yes." She said, "Two, no, three. The youkai has three Shikon Jewel shards." She cast a worried look in Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku's direction, "Do you think you can fend off them all?"  
  
Before the others had a chance to reply, a tremor shook the village. The trees on the east side snapped and bend at the heavy footfalls of the youkai treading on top of them. It burst out of the trees and revealed itself.  
  
It looked disgusting.  
  
It stood over forty feet tall. Burned flesh hung off various parts of its body and clawed hands (?) dangled down from its side. The eyes, once a clear blue, were now dulled to a midnight black. A horn stuck out of the back of it's head and curved downward. It roared and started for the first villager it saw-a child.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Another cliffhanger for me! Yay! **do a little happy dance** A-hem, well.anyways.I'll try to get another chapter posted in two or three days. Spring Vacation! I have no life so I'll just spend my time writing stories for absolutely no one's good. 


	5. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah. Don't rub it in.  
  
The last one was kind of a cliffhanger so I won't ramble today.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Get out of the way!" yelled Inuyasha, running towards the little boy.  
  
But the boy was so frightened that he stood rooted in the spot. Inuyasha growled in frustration and lunged towards the boy, knocking him out of the way and blocking with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
The youkai fixed its cold glare on Inuyasha instead and raised its claw to attack.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha dodged the attack and swiped with his own claws. "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!"  
  
His attack hit the youkai's arm and cut half of it off. The youkai howled in pain, Inuyasha landed smugly.  
  
"You lose." Inuyasha stated, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. Then stared in shock as the arm reattached itself to the youkai's body. He cursed himself mentally for not taking the Jewel shard fast enough.  
  
The youkai grinned triumphantly and prepared to strike.  
  
"Shit," Inuyasha jumped aside to dodged the attack as he pulled the out transformed Tetsusaiga and swung. "Cutting Wind!"  
  
The rest of the gang and the villagers squinted against the howling winds to see what was happening in the battle. Before the dust even began to clear, clashing sounds of metal against metal can be heard from the battle zone.  
  
Clash. Swipe. Arc. Grunt. Followed by a whole string of curses from a certain furious hanyou. (A/N: Use your imaginations people!)  
  
'Why the hell didn't it cut through?' Inuyasha gritted his teeth in strain against an upcoming blow from the youkai. The youkai grinned manically and swung at Inuyasha with its free claw.  
  
Inuyasha dodged, but not fast enough. One claw dug into his left shoulder and he gasped in pain and shock.  
  
"Looks like Naraku was right about the power of this puny thing," rumbled the youkai, releasing Inuyasha and holding a dark sphere dangling from its neck in front of him.err, it. "Looks like the absorption forces is large enough to defeat even the legendary Tetsusaiga, as long as I use it the right way."  
  
Inuyasha snarled in annoyance. A steady stream of blood ran from between the fingers of his right hand, which was covered over the wound.  
  
Kagome and Sango were staring in shock this whole time. Miroku grabbed onto Kagome as she started to make her way towards Inuyasha.  
  
"You can't go in there!" cried Shippou. Miroku had a grim expression on his face as he began to undo the rosary beads on his right hand. A hand stopped him.  
  
"Don't! You might hurt Inuyasha in the process! Besides, can't you see the insects in the woods? Naraku must be behind this!" Sango pointed towards the forest where a black swarm hovered, buzzing. "They will attack once you open your Air Rip!"  
  
The group's attention snapped back to the fight when they heard a grunt of oblivious pain.  
  
Inuyasha was grabbed by the youkai by his left arm. Angry, red welts covered his wrist as the acid from the youkai's palm continued eating into his flesh.  
  
"Damn," muttered Inuyasha, wincing slightly. The youkai got ready to deliver the final blow, and stared dumbly when Inuyasha leaped to avoid the attack. "Ha! If you thought two measly wounds could kill me, then you thought wrong! You're far from finishing me off!"  
  
Even as he spoke, the others could see that his actions where much slower, more sluggish, and his jumps aren't as high as they were. Miroku sighed.  
  
"He talks big, but he's really not that strong anymore." Sango, Kagome, Hojo, and Shippou nodded mutely at this comment.  
  
'Somehow,' Inuyasha thought as another one of his 'Cutting Winds' was absorbed into the black sphere, 'I have to catch it by surprise so it won't have time to deflect the blow.'  
  
Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Inuyasha tried to hit the back of the youkai's head with his sword. But every time he moved, the youkai moved with him. Obviously, it had been taught never to expose its back to the enemy. When Inuyasha finally was able to catch a glimpse if the youkai's back. He was so engrossed with his sword movement that he didn't see the upcoming claw until it was too late.  
  
The claw slashed cleanly across his chest and made three long and deep gauges. Blood instantly soaked the front of Inuyasha's fire rat haori. His body slammed into the ground and made a sickening crunch at the impact.  
  
"INUYASHA!" shaking free of Miroku's grasp, Kagome sprinted towards him, a look of absolute terror and concern on her face. Hojo stared, immobilized by what he was seeing. Unlike the others, he wasn't used to blood. Until now, he had always thought of Inuyasha as an arrogant, ignorant, but nevertheless, undefeatable bastard who was hogging 'his' Kagome.  
  
"Stand back!" yelled Inuyasha between gritted teeth. He soaked his right claw with his own blood and lashed out. "Blades of Blood!"  
  
This time, he caught the youkai by surprise. The tips of his blood-blades dug into the youkai's neck, arm, and waist. One of the blades cut through the chain that held the black sphere, the sphere came plunging towards the ground. Crystal met and hard ground, and it shattered into hundreds of fragments, then crumbling to dust to be blown away by the wind.  
  
Inuyasha staggered to his feet, barely making it. Then, using the uttermost last ounce of the fight left in him, swung the Tetsusaiga. Metal met flesh and tore through easily. The youkai was cut into fragments that rained down around everyone.  
  
Then, all was quiet.  
  
Inuyasha stabbed the tip of the now untransformed Tetsusaiga into the dirt, supporting himself before his legs gave way under him.  
  
Kagome and the others, except for Hojo, who was retching behind a bush, ran up to where Inuyasha was lying on the ground. Kagome cradled Inuyasha's head onto her lap, tears falling freely from her eyes, settling on Inuyasha's silver hair, which was damp and matted from sweat and blood.  
  
Sango knelt down next to them and grimaced at the sight of the open gashes that still bled. She had a bit of experience of healing wounds during her time as an exterminator, but she had never tended to wounds this bad. None of them voiced it, but they all knew that Inuyasha's life could be in danger from the enormous blood loss.  
  
Sango looked at eh weeping girl sympathetically, offering soft words of comfort. Shippou stared at all the blood with a disbelieving expression on his face. HE couldn't believe that all this blood was Inuyasha's. Inuyasha and Kagome were the closest thing to parents he had got ever since his dad died. Even though so young, he knew perfectly well the meaning the blood equal maybe death. He had seen too much of it in his young life, he didn't want Inuyasha in danger, he also didn't want to see Kagome see sad.  
  
Inuyasha forced a smile and managed to chock out, "why.are you crying.wench?" Kagome quieted at the sound of his voice, silent tears still streaming down her face. She flared angrily at Inuyasha's words.  
  
"Baka!" She cried at him, "you're a complete BAKA!" The, she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't listening. His face was contorted in pain. He smirked, just slightly, before his eyelids drooped and his head rolled to the side.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
THIS IS WHERE THE STORY ENDS  
Um.did I give anyone a heart attack?  
  
I was just kidding. hehe *gets bashed in the head for stupidity*Ow.that hurt. I'm sorry it took me soooooooooo long, I never knew fight scenes are so hard to write, phew. So after a million revisions, I came up with what you see here. I hope it wasn't cheesy. Next chapter **Spoiler Alert** our beloved Kouga makes an appearance! Yay!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Click that button.that's right! 


	6. Kouga!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, I own Kagome, I own Miroku, I own Shippou, I own Sango, I DON'T own Kikyo, *rants on for two hours*.I own Kouga. **Lawyer appears** Eep! I don't own anything! **Lawyer disappears** HAHA! My fingers were*lawyer appears again*n't crossed. *sigh*  
  
Don't worry I won't kill Inu-chan in my story. And finally, I had come to the decision that I would put.*drum roll* Kouga in my chapter! **dances around**  
  
Okay, so what if I'm a bit high on caffeine, sue me.  
  
Gulp, here comes the purple monkeys with seven tails! Run for your lives! *runs away* (if I'm scaring someone, tell me) I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS: 1. How do you Italicize words? 2. Is anyone really reading this? Because if you are, you deserve a brownie!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" anxiety and fatigue were written all over Kagome's face. She had been up since dawn that day and had gotten no rest the whole day. The memory of Inuyasha's blood all over the place was etched clearly in her mind.  
  
Kaede smiled tightly at Kagome, "he'll live." Kagome let out the breath that he was holding. "But he will need time to heal. Even with his half- demon blood, he will still need a day or two to rest. You can see him now if you want to."  
  
Kaede stepped aside to let Kagome into the hut. Kagome thanked Kaede and hurried into the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She called out cautiously.  
  
"What do you want wench?" asked Inuyasha grumpily, propping himself up with his good arm.  
  
"I'll be nice and not take that as an insult," retorted Kagome, kneeling next to Inuyasha and pushing him back down onto the futon, "Beside, Kaede said that you should rest.  
  
"Feh." An arrogant frown crossed Inuyasha's face, "Who cared what that old bat said?" He looked around him and craned his neck in order to get a view of the outside of the hut. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Miroku and Sango are elsewhere in the village exterminating other small youkais and sorts, Shippou decided to tag along." Kagome replied.  
  
"And that Hobo idiot?"  
  
"It's Hojo. And he's out there somewhere trying to find medicine plants for my.err, arthritis." Kagome winced. Why couldn't her grandpa come up with anything more, let's just say, young? Inuyasha gave her a weird look.  
  
"What's are-th-rights?"  
  
""Uh.my excuse for missing school?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Silence. That is, however, until it was disrupted by a rising whirlwind coming closer and closer.  
  
"What the fuck-" Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga and crossed in front of himself and Kagome. The giant whirlwind skidded to a stop, spilling a good amount of dust on the both of them. A figure darted forward and grabbed for Kagome. She gasped and pulled her hand backward.  
  
"Kouga." Inuyasha stated, a disgusted snarl on his face, "what are YOU doing here?"  
  
"To claim my woman, of course," Kouga replied, mockery dripping from every word, "Who would be much better off with me than a fucking half-breed like you."  
  
Kouga turned to Kagome, bright-eyed.  
  
"Be my mate, love?" He asked, holding onto Kagome's right hand.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. Inuyasha's reaction, however, wasn't that kind.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her you wimpy wolf before I rip into a thousand fragments!" Inuyasha yelled heatedly.  
  
Kouga tore his loving gaze away from Kagome and fixed Inuyasha with cold eyes.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, mutt," Kouga sniffed the air, "there's blood in the air, and if I'm not mistaken, you can't even fucking swing that scrap piece of metal there!" The tension in the air was thick enough to cut through.  
  
Hojo decided to come back at that exact moment, earning him a glare from the two demons.  
  
"Hi there Kagome!" Hojo chirped brightly, dumping a load of medical plants into Kagome's left hand. "I found some plants that may help you with your arthritics!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kouga suspiciously, apparently uncomfortable with Hojo's friendliness with 'his woman'.  
  
"I'm Hojo, Kagome's boyfriend!"  
  
BIG mistake.  
  
Two fists connected solidly with his face. One in courtesy of Kouga, another fired by an extremely pissed off Inuyasha. Hojo flew backwards and crashed into a tree outside and slid down the trunk, unconscious.  
  
"Insolent mortal." Said Kouga, withdrawing his fist. (A/N: Is it just me, or does Kouga sound like Sesshy-chan here?)  
  
Inuyasha leaned onto the wall on his right, a red stain appearing in the front of his haori. Kouga snickered at the sight.  
  
"Tired already, huh?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kouga, refusing to give in under the strain. He stood up taller, straighter.  
  
"Shut UP, you bastard!"  
  
Kouga pretended to wag his finger in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"You shouldn't use that type of language around a lady you know."  
  
"What lady?" retorted Inuyasha defiantly, "I don't see one around here."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome growled in a threatening voice, eyebrow twitching, "do NOT force me to use the 'S' word!" Kouga grinned happily at Kagome's words.  
  
"See, half-breed? She doesn't like you, because she's MY woman!"  
  
"Will you two shut the HELL up because *I* am not ANYONE"S woman and if you two CRACKHEADS cannot get it through your THICK skull. I will throw you both out," she finished sweetly.  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
Applause came from the doorway, the three turned to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou standing there. Miroku was applauding to her.erm.*coughspeechcough* He sidled up to Kagome, perverted, eyes shining.  
  
"Good job, Lady Kagome," Miroku said, a hand reaching for her rear end while the other hand was in front of him in a Buddhism monk pose.  
  
*CRA-ACK*  
  
A swirly-eyed Miroku dropped to the floor, unconscious, when a certain boomerang from a certain demon extermination connected with his skull.  
  
"I'll deal with him after he wakes up," said Inuyasha and Kouga together, then glared at each other for taking each their words out of their mouth.  
  
"Come on, Kagome-chan," said Sango, leading her out of the hut, "You don't have to hang around the morons if you don't want to." Everyone could see that Inuyasha liked Kagome, but he's way too stubborn to say it our loud. "Baka," she muttered under her breath so that only Inuyasha could hear. His ears perked up to hear her words, then growled softly in response.  
  
The two girls chattered happily with each other and left the hut, Kouga looked after them, mainly Kagome, and turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Listen up, mutt, this doesn't mean you've won, we tied, leave it at that." He smirked, "I'll be back!" He called out before disappearing in a swirl of dust.  
  
Inuyasha sat down heavily near the wall and gazed off in the direction where Kagome and Sango disappeared to. He sprang up to his feet and darted after them.  
  
"Damned bitches," he muttered under his breath, "taking off like that, they should know better then to roam in the woods right before dark."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Okay, so that was a short chapter.and it took me forever to update.again. I'm currently working on another story too for Rurouni Kenshin, but I'll still update this as soon as I get the time to. End of the year Concerts and class trips got in my way too, it's Sunday and I still haven't finished my homework.*sigh*  
  
TheGreatCheese: yes, I am really in seventh grade. But I turned 13 yrs  
old last week! Yay! *Throws balloons around*  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	7. Pervertedness and the appearance of Kiky...

Disclaimer: I will own Inuyasha . the day ff.net loses its insanity.  
  
**Appears in blue PJ's dragging a teddy bear** Oh, hi, didn't notice you there. *yawn* Next chappie. Stupid mornings. Can you tell yet if I like mornings or not? This chapter will hold almost no plot at all, just some humor and mainly.perverted humor.hehe.he. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Grunt.  
  
Inuyasha sat, nursing his abused back from Kagome's "Osuwari!" for having followed her and Sango.  
  
"Curse their damned souls," Inuyasha muttered, how was he suppose to know that they were heading to the lake to take a bath?  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted his thoughts, " I'm going for a walk."  
  
Distractedly, Inuyasha nodded his head, completely unaware of the hazard of Miroku's little 'walk'. He hopped onto a branch of the Goshinboku tree and made himself comfortable there, staring off into space.  
  
Two screams came from the general direction of the lake, Inuyasha's ears pricked forward and he raced towards the lake. He skidded to a stop and his jaw hit the floor in two seconds flat. He quickly turned away and blushed furiously in embarrassment.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
Ack.  
  
**WHACK** *Bam* **THWACK**  
  
Inuyasha winced at the sound issuing from somewhere behind him that he couldn't see. Miroku was getting what he deserved for peeping on the girls. Oh well. He swallowed his pride and decided to stay on the floor for the time being, just to be safe.  
  
*Half an hour later*  
  
Shippou looked from one older boy to the other, fascinated by the number the bumps that littered the top of both of their heads.  
  
Glare.  
  
"What are you looking at, shrimp?" Inuyasha asked, bopping Shippou on his head.  
  
"WAAAA!! Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean again."  
  
Kagome sighed, not this AGAIN. She welcomed Shippou with open arms and turned to see Sango rounding on a looking particularly sulky Miroku.  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, perv. You know perfectly well what I'm asking about!"  
  
"Because it's part of the curse?" Miroku squeaked out under Sango's murderous gaze.  
  
"No way." Sango shook her head decisively, her long dark hair rustling back and forth as she talked, "you like it way too much for it to be part of that damned curse."  
  
"How about 'I just like it'?"  
  
"You LIKE being knocked senseless?" Sango asked wondrously.  
  
"By you, my dear Sango, anytime." Miroku smiled, reaching for her backside. Sango slapped his hand away and threw him a don't-you-dare glare. But Miroku's eyes had already glazed over, a perverted smile lingering on his face.  
  
"MIROKU!" Miroku snapped out of his, eh, musings.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Get. That. Picture. Out. Of. Your. Head!" Sango seethed.  
  
"Huh? How did you know?"  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Did you SEE anything?" Inuyasha 'Feh'd and turned away, all this constant questioning is really getting on his nerves.  
  
"There wasn't anything to SEE. Actually, you know what?" he smirked, "you're fat. Both of you." (A/N: Ooo, he's asking for it there.)  
  
*Twitch*  
  
*Twitch*  
  
"Wow!" Miroku exclaimed, seeing that they both twitched at the same time, "How do they do that?" He was instantly bashed headfirst to the ground.  
  
Kagome 'osuwari'ed Inuyasha and he let out a string of illegible curses from his place on the ground.  
  
"You should never tell a violent, short-tempered girls that she is fat." Kagome lectured. "Scratch that. You should never tell TWO violent, short- tempered girls that they are BOTH fat, because you can really get hurt."  
  
"BIIITCH!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Dinner!"  
  
Inuyasha's response was immediate. He hopped down from his perch on a nearby tree and nearly trampled a few other unfortunate people in his haste to get to the steaming pot of ramen.  
  
Dinner went relatively smoothly, aside from the normal arguments between a lecherous monk and demon exterminator, and a miko and hanyou. Hojo was left completely out of all the conversations mainly due to the fact that he was still mumbling mumble-jumble because of the punches earlier that day,  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
**THWACK**  
  
"I SWEAR, HOUSHI, IF YOU LAY ONE MORE FINGER ON ME, I WILL BEAT YOU TO YOUR DEATH!"  
  
"But my dear Sango, I was just checking for any signs of injury and if you were okay."  
  
"THAT part of me is just FINE, thank you very much!"  
  
The joy of *cough* .romance.  
  
The next afternoon, we find the group sitting in a clearing in the forest, exhausted after the journey that day, all except for Shippou, who was still skipping around like mad. Miroku stared disbelievingly.  
  
"He's really lost it."  
  
"I don't think he ever had it," retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome send a glare in his direction, her gaze turned questioning when she saw that Inuyasha's was sniffing the air, his eyes unfocused.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, concerned.  
  
".Kikyo."  
  
(I could be an evil author and end it here, but I'll be nice.)  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at the group, hesitating whether or not to go confront the long dead priestess. Even though Kagome didn't want him to go, she knew how important Kikyo was to Inuyasha and decided to let him go ahead. She tilted her head in a 'go-ahead' gesture.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Inuyasha promised, before he sprinted off into the general direction of Kikyo's scent.  
  
"You can take Kirara."  
  
Kagome turned around at her friend's voice, and cocked her head questioningly.  
  
Sango smiled at her knowingly, Kagome blushed, she knew that Sango knew she was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha together.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome murmured. Kirara changed into her larger demon cat shape and Kagome hopped onto her back, she waved goodbye to the other four people. "Sango, take care of Shippou for me! Bye Hojo! Miroku!"  
  
**MEANWHILE**  
  
Inuyasha had reached Kikyo in a matter of minutes. His eyes widened when he saw Kikyo lying on the ground of the forest, seeming to be hurt really badly. He rushed to her side.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
Suddenly, he felt thorny vines wrap around his ankles and waist. The vines thickened and strengthened until Inuyasha was tightly bound to a nearby tree. Kikyo rose from her place on the ground, her expression unreadable.  
  
"Inuyasha." Her voice, dry and cold, pierced Inuyasha's very soul.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes betraying the hurt he felt.  
  
"I want you to betray that god forsaken reincarnation of mine, of course."  
  
"NEVER!" Inuyasha yelled, he would NEVER betray Kagome.  
  
"Oh yes, 'you' will." A demon stepped out of the shadows and morphed into the exact shape of Inuyasha.  
  
". After all," Kikyo grinned coldly, "History always repeats itself. You won't betray her. but how does she know that? She will die believing you killed her, just like I did."  
  
Inuyasha could only stare in horror as the 'thing' that resembled himself made its way towards Kagome, who was just about a quarter of a mile away from him.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Kikyo appears.damn. Do any of you know how hard it was for me not to destroy everything in reach when I wrote this chapter? I am NOT a Kikyo fan (I guess you can already tell), but.*Grins wickedly* I shall extract mine revenge on her for [insert reason here] in the next chappie. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
REVIEW! .Please? 


	8. Trust posted by a very trusty friend

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? *lawyer nods* Will I be sued if I don't? *lawyer nods* Fine…darn…I don't own Inuyasha. *lawyer nods* Can you do anything else beside nodding? *lawyer nods* me sighs.

ANYWAYS, here's the chapter you have all been waiting for! …well, not really. Anyone out there? *crickets* …It took so long to update mainly because of three reasons:

1) I'm not home every weekday 7:30 a.m. to 7.p.m. due to stupid summer school. *gags*

2) I just started a new story called 'Silence of the Heart', if you're nice, please read and review it?

3) My dad got rid of cable so my internet was really weird for a while and I had to ask my good friend Amy (Midnight Witch) to post this for me. *Pouts* no fair. 

(Hehe! This is Midnight Witch, Amy, speaking. Hiya Stacy!)

Author shutting up.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Rustle.

Kagome whirled around at the sound of fast approaching footsteps. Her heart lept to her throat as blood pounded in her ears. I mean, this _is_ Kikyo's forest, and since she had tried to kill her once, who said she wouldn't try again?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, incredulous as the hanyou skidded to a stop in from of her. She frowned, something didn't seem right here, so she'll just go for the obvious first, just in case. "Where's Kikyo?"

"None of your fucking business, bitch!" snarled Inuyasha, Kagome gasped, she knew that Inuyasha was rude, but lately he seemed to be gaining on her a bit.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stared, wide-eyed as Inuyasha lunged towards her. She dodged to the side as Inuyasha's claws scraped by her shoulder. Their eyes met for a brief moment, hers wide and surprised, his cold and unrelenting.

Kagome jumped back out of harm's way, gasping for breath. She raised her gaze shakily to Inuyasha's face.

"You're not Inuyasha." Kagome stated, realization dawning her.

"What do you mean, wench?" 'Inuyasha' spat, glaring, "you won't find another white-haired, amber-eyed hanyou anywhere else, would you?"

"The appearances are the same," Kagome said, "But the person behind them is completely different."

"What do you mean, whore?" Kagome didn't flinch, she glared back at Inuyasha's copy.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice surprisingly even, "I know you're not him."

"Stop kidding yourself," The demon snarled, "I am him and you know it."

"No, you're not." Kagome said, "You may look like him, your eyes may be the same color, but the emotions behind them are completely different. You possess a coldness and hatred that Inuyasha does not have, therefore giving your true self away."

*+*+*+*

"Let me out of here, Kikyo!" Inuyasha struggled against his bonds, only causing the thorny vine to cling to him tighter. He growled in frustration.

"Stop that, Inuyasha" Said Kikyo in her normal, emotionless voice chipped with ice. "As soon as that reincarnation of my is dead, you shall come to hell with me."

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Inuyasha, smirking slightly, "What makes you so sure that Kagome will die or that I will come to hell with you?"

"You promised, Inuyasha, you promised me that you will avenge my death for me."

"And I will, Kikyo, I WILL kill Naraku to avenge your death."

(A/N: NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *stabs Kikyo* NO INUYASHA!…uh…hehe…)

*+*+*+*

Grope.

"Hentai!" Birds flew out of the trees nearby at the sound the bone hitting skull. Then a groan.

"Oh, oops. Sorry Hojo. MIROKU!!" A swirly-eyed Hojo swayed and toppled to the side, dazed from Sango's blow. A furious demon exterminator chased around a very terrified looking Houshi. She hissed in frustration when Hojo continuously got in her way.

"What have I done to deserve to deserve this?" Sango seethed, "Stuck with a pervert and a idiot! Finding Kagome may do me some good." She stalked off towards the direction she had seen Inuyasha and Kagome take.

*+*+*+*

Meanwhile, Kagome was dodging blow after blow from the demon disguised as Inuyasha. She reached for her bow and arrow, but the demon was too quick and ripped the weapons from her hands.

"I shall kill you, you bitch." Snarled the demon, " Nobody sees through my perfect disguise and lives to tell about it." His claws were paused over her throat. "But before you die, tell me just what part of me was different from the Inuyasha you knew."

"And let you get better at your disguise and make it easier for you to kill other people? I don't think so." Kagome glared back at the demon defiantly. "But you know what? There is one thing that I COULD tell you. I knew you weren't him the minute  you attacked me because… I KNOW INUYASHA WOULD NEVER HURT ME!"

The demon looked taken back for a minute.  Then his lips curled into a cold grin.

"Alright. Now you die."

*+*+*+*

"I KNOW INUYASHA WOULD NEVER HURT ME!"

The words rang clearly through the forest, to where Inuyasha and Kikyo resided. Inuyasha and Kikyo both looked surprised at what they heard. Then Inuyasha cracked a grin at the shocked look on Kikyo's face.

"Never expected this, did you, Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned, unable to keep the smirk from rising onto his face.

"I just didn't expect her trust in you to run that deep." Kikyo said, regaining her posture. "But that won't save her from death and you coming to hell with me."

"I won't." Said Inuyasha, deadpan.

"What?" asked Kikyo, "give me a reason why."

"Don't you understand Kikyo? Can't you see that there is something between Kagome and me that outsiders can't intrude in? Can't you see that fifty years ago, if only we had trusted each other more, this would never had have to happen?"

"But that doesn't matter anymore, Inuyasha, what was done was done, and there's no changing it. That girls still has to die."

*+*+*+*

Kagome's breath was caught in her throat as the demon's claws lowered to her neck. Didn't they say your life was supposed to flash before your eyes just before you die? Well, she didn't see it.

A huge boomerang flew through the air and smashed into the demon's back. The demon rolled aside and whirled around to see who attacked him.

Sango stood in her exterminator uniform at the edge of the woods, he boomerang whizzing through the air and back to her hand in a graceful arc. The demon growled in a very Inuyasha-like way. Sango looked a bit uncertain.

"Inuyasha? What were you doing?"

"No Sango!" Said Kagome, "That's not the real Inuyasha! Don't hesitate or else he'll kill YOU!" Sango narrowed her eyes in concentration and threw her boomerang again.

"Kirara!"  The demon cat transformed into her larger, youkai self and Sango leapt onto her back. The demon knocked the boomerang out of the way as if swatting a fly. Sango's eyes widened as the boomerang came flying towards her.

She and Kirara were knocked out of the air when the boomerang struck them, and the demon bears upon them, ready to tear them apart.

An arrow flew through the air behind the demon and hit in the small of the back. The demon's eyes widened before it exploded into a hundred fragments.

Kagome stood somewhat fifty feet behind it, her bow raised and another arrowed prepared to fire. She had seized the distraction and got to her bow and arrow. She lowered her bow and ran to where Sango and Kirara lie.

"Sango!" Sango groaned and sat up.

"I'm fine," She said before Kagome could even ask, "You should go find Inuyasha." Kagome's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. She looked helplessly at Sango, then the forest. Sango smiled reassuringly.

"Go ahead," She said, "Staying here is better then getting stuck with those other two idiots anyways."

Kagome hurried off into the forest, spotting an obviously trail that Inuyasha had left, she followed the trail. She came to Inuyasha still struggling to get out of the vines that bound him to the tree.

"Inuyasha!"

"…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking dazed and gaze unfocused. The sun had just sunk below the horizon, and Kagome freed Inuyasha from his prison of thorns. He dropped to the floor in a bloody heap.

"Damn the new moon…" he muttered, furious with himself for being so weak and vulnerable. Kagome realized that that night was the new moon, and was prepare when Inuyasha's hair streaked gray, then turned black, his dog ears shifted to human ears, his claws and fangs retracted, and his golden orbs turned purple within seconds.

Kagome reached over to help Inuyasha to his feet, but he shrugged her of angrily. They traveled in silence to where Sango resided.

_What's wrong with him? _Kagome thought, confused. _Maybe he thinks I'll be mad at him for going to meet Kikyo._

_I'll be back, _Kikyo's voice echoed, haunting, in Inuyasha's mind, _I'll be back to accomplish what I failed to do this time. Be prepared, Inuyasha._

"Sango!" Kagome waved, calling to her friend, who sat by a fire she build. "Miroku? Hojo? When did you two get here?"

"Just got here, lady Kagome," said Miroku, grinning, "Are you and Inuyasha well?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who 'feh'd and looked away.

"I'm fine," she said, "Nut Inuyasha's human tonight, and he lost a lot of blood from the vines that trapped him in the woods."

"Care to explain the situation, Milady?" Miroku asked, curious.

"It's up to Inuyasha to see it he wants to 'explain the sit—'"

*THUMP*

"—tion or not." Kagome finished, looking guiltily at Inuyasha, " Whoops?"

"Bitch…as..ole…." The rest of Inuyasha's…*cough*…colorful language was muffled by the dirt.

Kagome sighed. Looks like everything is back to normal.

"HENTAI!"

**SLAP**

"But lady Sango! I'm just brushing a lint off your back!"

"A likely excuse!"

"What's for dinner?" asked a clueless and dense Hojo.

"SHUT UP!"

Well, as normal as things can get at the moment.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

That was a looonng chapter! Well, at least for me. *shrugs* Anyone like it? *silence* *whimpers* Anyone?  I looked in the dictionary for words that start with s-i-t, so HA! There you go. *Grins like a maniac*Oh well, whether you liked it or not, please…

REVEW!!! ^.~ no flames please.


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR"S NOTE:**

I know that this should have been up ages ago, but eh reason that I haven't been updating this story is because I am **revising** the whole thing, meaning I'm rewriting it. ::Guilty:: Gomen nasai!

**This story is currently ON HOLD, not abandoned.**

The problem is, the story just kind of started to write itself, and now I have no idea where it's going to end up, so I'm trying to sort everything out.

I'm extremely sorry to all those who are waiting for the next installment in the plot (plot? What plot? ^-^) I WILL try to fix everything up soon, but be warned, when it is reposted, there will be some changes, though the initial plot will stay the same.

If anyone has any good ideas that I can use, ::puppy eyes:: feel free to tell me, either by review or E-mail ^-^ I love meeting new people.

Ja ne!

~D.C.


End file.
